


Tangled

by tortoisegirl



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hair, Impotence, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoisegirl/pseuds/tortoisegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a flashback about Rorschach while getting intimate with Laurie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

  
“Why Mr. Dreiberg, you’re ravishing.”

No one’s ever said that to him before. She edges closer and he tries to cover his unease with a stuttered excuse about steam on his glasses.

“No, but seriously, you look terrific without glasses. If we could just do something with this stupid hair…”

That one he’s heard before. His mother may have thought his cowlicks were the height of adolescent charm, but world is less forgiving to a middle-aged, fashionless man.

 _Except for him._

 _His hair falls damp and sweaty over his face as he pulls the cowl away. He can feel the intensity of Rorschach’s stare, and he laughs as he runs his hand through the unruly locks with a disparaging remark._

 _“Drop the self-pity, Nite Owl. Not bad looking at all.” And suddenly Rorschach’s hands are in his hair._

“Hey, stop that! Laurie, please. I like it the way it is.”

 _Gloved fingertips scrape along his scalp, making him shiver. They come loose somewhere on his crown then return to his hairline to repeat the motion. Slower this time, fingers splayed wide and searching, tracing every bump of his phrenology._

“Y’know your trouble? You’re inhibited.”

“Jesus, Laurie, are you sure you…”

“Shh…”

 _Rorschach closes his fist and tugs, just enough to make his breath hitch, before loosening his fingers and pulling them free._

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I crushing you?”

“No. It’s okay. Don’t worry, everything’s okay.”

 _He plucks a up lick between thumb and forefinger, one of the irksome ones that’s never stayed flat, sticks out in the wrong direction even when slicked with sweat. Draws his hand back, slowly, letting brown strands pulls straight between his fingers. He reaches the end and the lock drops across Daniel’s eye. Rorschach smooths it back with a softness his hands never exhibit anywhere else._

“Uh, I can’t seem to to…”

“What? Oh…here, let me do that…”

 _Warmed leather slides over his temples and back to meet at the base of his skull. Rorschach pulls him forward and down, leaning to meet him until they’re pressed cheek to cheek. The mask slides smooth over his skin as Rorschach turns his head, crushing his face into the hair curling around Daniel’s ear._

 _Daniel can feel his inhalations. Long, possessive breathes suck in his scent. When Rorschach exhales it ruffles individual strands, and he pulls back slightly until his breath is tickling the soft skin of Daniel’s ear._

“Oh. Ohh, Dan.”

 _Daniel closes his eyes with a shuddering breath of his own._

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. If you could just lift yourself a little, I could…”

 _The cool mask slides away. Fingers tangle against his skull._

“Dan?”

“It’s okay, I just need a couple of minutes to…”

 _He opens his eyes. His own hands encircle the shifting face and he draws it closer, closer, until black and white fill his vision. They are so close._

He opens his eyes, and a delicate hand brushes his hairline. She’s frowning.

“Aw, hell.”

\-----

He wakes up, sweating, the static on the television blurring to gray.

From the basement, the past calls to him.


End file.
